


I forgive you

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	I forgive you

Songtext: Sia I forgive you  
-  
Ohhhh

I forgive you, you know not what you have done  
Ohh I, I forgive you, now it’s time for me to move on  
Ohh I, I forgive you, you did not see right from wrong  
Ohh I, and I love you, always in my heart you’ll live on  
You’ll live on  
You’ll live on

Robbie hat gerade mal wieder versucht Sportacus mit einem seiner fiesen aber dennoch schlauen und ideenreichen tricks und verkleidung/en, aus der Stadt zu bekommen. Dabei hat er wieder mal sich, aber auch Sportacus in Gefahr gebracht. Doch ihm ist das egal. Nur Sportacus tut es in der Seele und dem Herzen weh, wie egal er dem Schurken ist. Denn er hat sich in ihn verliebt. Doch er bekommt nur Hass von ihm. Und deshalb beschließt er schweren herzens freiwillig aus LazyTown zu verschwinden. Robbie steht auf dem Sportplatz hinter einem Baum, und belauscht die Kinder und den Helden. ,,Leute es tut mir leid. Aber ich verlasse LazyTown. Es gibt einen bestimmten Grund warum. Aber den kann ich euch nicht sagen. Lebt wohl." Sagt er traurig, bevor er in sein Luftschiff verschwindet, und davon fliegt. Doch anstatt sich zu freuen, fühlt sich der Villain auf einmal so schwach, so leer. Er spürt wie eine Träne seine Wange herunterläuft. Macht aber keine Anstalten sie wegzuwischen, oder sie zu unterdrücken. Er geht traurig in sein Untergrund Bunker. Die Kinder sind genauso Traurig wie er. ,,Was hab ich getan!" Murmelt er...

Die Tage in Lazytown sind seit dem Tag von Trauer geprägt. Robbie wollte mit Sportacus verlassen doch nur alles wieder "Lazy" machen. Doch anstatt Lazy sind jetzt alle inklusive er nur noch traurig und am Weinen. In dieser einen Woche wo Sportacus nun schon weg ist, hat der Schurke erst jetzt bemerkt, wie sehr er seinen Rivalen liebt. Sportacus sitzt von Tag zu Tag auch nur Weinend in seinem Luftschiff, und hofft irgendwann einen Brief von Robbie Rotton zu bekommen, das er zurück kommen soll. Und nach kurzem Zögern macht er das auch. Er nimmt sich einen Zettel und Stift, und schreibt ihm einen Zettel. Den schießt er dann mit dem Rohr am Postkasten nach oben. Er setzt sich neben dem Kasten auf den Boden. Und wartet und wartet. Währenddessen liest Sportacus seinen Brief durch:  
Sportacus ich hätte niemals gedacht das ich, wenn ich es mal schaffe aus der Stadt zu werfen, dann wieder anschreibe damit du zurück kommst. Mein Plan war es eigentlich Lazytown damit wieder faul zumachen. Doch alle hier sind Traurig. Und ich fühle mich noch einsamer und leerer, als da wo du noch da warst. Bitte komm zurück. Ich muss mit dir reden. 

Robbie

Gerührt von dem Brief macht er sich sofort auf den weg zurück nach Lazytown. Gerade als der Villain number one gehen will, weil er denkt das Sportacus eh nicht wieder kommt, spürt er eine Starke Hand auf seiner Linken Schulter. Er dreht sich um, da er ja schon steht. Als er in Sportacus wunderschöne Blauen Augen sieht, fangen seine mysteriösen grauen Augen an zu leuchten. Ohne zu überlegen umarmt er den Helden. Dabei sagt er: ,,Es tut mir s so leid Sportaf Sportacus. Ich war ein idiot. Ich hab nie gesehen, wie weh ich dir eigentlich mit all dem was ich getan hab tue." Sportacus nimmt ihn als Antwort einfach nur in den Arm. Kurz darauf löst sich Robbie von ihm, und schaut ihm in die Augen. ,,Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. I ich l liebe d d dich." Stottert der Schurke. Der Held zieht den Villain an sich ran, und Küsst ihn zärtlich. Überrascht erwidert der Schurke den Kuss. In beiden bricht ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle los. Ihre Körper kribbeln, und ihre Herzen schlagen schneller. Von diesem Tag an sind die beiden ein Glückliches Paar. Und Lazytown wieder wie bevor der Held es verlassen hat.

I forgive you, you know not what you have done  
Ohh I, I forgive you, now it’s time for me to move on  
Ohh I, I forgive you, you did not see right from wrong  
Ohh I, and I love you, always in my heart you’ll live on  
You’ll live on  
You’ll live on

The End  
-  
Hi,

Ich hoffe euch hat dieser Kleine Oneshot gefallen. 

Würde mich über Kommentare freuen. :)

Lg


End file.
